Just the Pretty Ones
by xofrerard
Summary: [FRERARD] Gerard hates his life. He's constantly bullied and his home life is rough, too. To make it even worse, he's still discovering things about himself. Will everything work out or will life's obstacles get in the way? [Brief mentions/actions of suicide. DONT WORRY I WONT MAKE IT AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS!]
1. Chapter 1

**Gerard's POV**

Oh my god. I'm dead. I have to be dead, this is happening. I'm currently surrounded by darkness, and I have no idea why. I just woke up in it, feeling cramped in a tight space almost. "H-hello?" I choke out. After a few minutes, I hear noises right in front of me. A beam of light surrounds me, and I'm falling forward. I groan in pain and take in my surroundings. Oh. I'm not dead. I was shoved in a locker again. A hand offers to help me up, and I gratefully take it. "Gerard, really? Again? What happened this time?" Said whoever helped me out this time, which was my little brother, Mikey. Well, he's only a year younger than me. Whatever. I roll my eyes. "Yep, I'm just great. Couldn't be better." I spit out sarcastically. "Gerard, you've been missing for 2 hours. You've had far worse. Now let's get you home." I nod in reply, feeling guilty for snapping.

We walk down the hall, and I eventually balance myself out and I can think clearly again. Mikey stops in front of the bathrooms and gives an apologetic look. "I'll be 2 minutes, nobody can hurt you. Wait out here." I roll my eyes and relax against the wall. I drummed my fingers, messed with my nails, adjusted my hair, and tapped my shoes lightly before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Got a problem, Way?" I hear. I freeze, and refuse to turn to them. By the voice, I already know who it is. "Leave me alone, Kellin. I'm leaving now." I mutter and face him. I check my phone to see that it was only about 1:50, meaning he's not going anywhere. The bell isn't going to ring for a while. Before I know it, Jack Fowler and Justin Hills are also here. They're his closest friends, and I'm their punching bag. Suddenly, another person shows up, and my stomach knots at the sight of him. When he sees my face go pale, a smirk settles on his lips. "L-look, I really need to go…" I stammer, the silently wishing for Mikey to hurry the hell up. "Well, what a shame! Stay a bit!" Jack fake whines. They're closing in on me, and I flinch, just waiting for it. Kellin's fist collides with my jaw, and I close my eyes and sink to the ground with a hopefully quiet whimper. Life sucks. Soon, they're all kicking me. "Guys, a teacher! Go!" One of them shrieks, and I'm left alone on the floor. I hear Mikey gasp. About time. I reach my hand to my head and find the source of the sharp pain to feel a warm liquid damped my fingers. Not again.

.•*•.•*•.•*•.

"Mikey, go grab an ice pack. He'll be up in a bit." I hear someone say. I open my eyes to find that I'm in my bed. My best friend, Ray, is sitting on the end, and I just barely catch Mikey leaving the room. Memories rush back to me, and I try to sit up. "Dude, what are you thinking?" Ray snaps and forces me back down. I grab the handheld mirror by my bed and look at myself. Not too bad this time, only a cut on my lip and from what I can feel, bruises all over my torso. Oh god, I hate them. Why do they find my pain so entertaining? I never understood them. Suddenly, I feel myself falling asleep, so I don't resist.

* * *

 _"Stop talking. Why are you even alive? You don't deserve this, Gerard." My father spat in my face. "Now, Donald, please go easy on him. He's your son." Said a shaky voice. "Shut up, Donna! He's your failure of a child, too, you know. I'm not the only one stuck with... it." At that, a tear rolled down my cheek, no matter how hard I tried to stop it. He stops yelling and stomping around. "Are you crying?" He almost whispers, and I could hear the hidden rage coating his raspy voice. I shook my head no, but it doesn't help. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and opened the basement door. "Men. Don't Cry. You're a disgrace, a failure to this family." And with that, he threw my weak frame down the stairs, closed the door, and locked it. My mother was sobbing, I could hear. Before I knew it, so was I._

I wake with a jolt. _Calm down, it was just another flashback dream._ I tell myself. I check my phone, and it's about 3 am. I stressfully tug on my shoulder length hair and sigh. I have to get back to sleep. Well, it's kind of difficult when you're thinking about someone like Frank.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, maybe if you had known self defense, this wouldn't have happened again." I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth to refrain from yelling. My father had kept trying to get me into fighting and self defense, so I could 'be like every other real man.' Yeah, as if. I'm about as strong as a boiled spaghetti noodle. I had lost a lot of weight in the past 2 years, but I was still left with absolutely zero strength and an dissatisfactory round face. My mother said it was cute, but I mean, come on. My mother thinks everything is cute. "Dad, for the last time, I don't want to get into more fights. It's just a few bruises." I sighed. "Fine. Go to school." And with that, I fled from the house.

I entered the school with three things: a Starbucks coffee, a cut on my lip, and a throbbing headache. I wanted to go to my locker, but I was a little nervous (for obvious reasons) that grabbing a few things would cost a not-so-fun trip to the hospital. I didn't realize I was just standing in front of the locker bays, thinking. I looked up, and noticed Frank staring at me. His gaze met mine, and my eyes widened. He began to walk towards me, so I just rushed straight to my class. I sat in my seat with relief, gasping for air. The bell rang seconds later, so I tried to pay attention in class. Hence the 'tried.' I pulled out my sketchbook about five minutes into class and began to edit an old drawing that I still wasn't satisfied with. It was of that kid, Frank.

It's not like I felt anything for him, he's a complete jerk. Frank's just so... aesthetically pleasing, I could say. In fact, I had many drawings of him; I found it difficult to resist the temptation to draw the intricate design of his flawless face.

Ugh, I sound like a 10 year old girl fangirling over Harry Styles. The bell rang, so I rushed out of class once again. While doing so, I realized that I never really did anything new in my life. It was like I was running on the same, crappy routine daily.

I must've been too deep in thought, because I felt myself hit the ground and my schoolwork went everywhere. Kellin had tripped me, and he and all of his friends were dying of laughter. Except for Frank. He just kind of stared for a minute before gathering my papers and offering to help me up. I just laid there idiotically, my eyes wide and mouth agape. His "friends" seemed just as shocked. I shook it off, took his ink-covered hand, and pulled me up with his surprising amount of strength. "Th-thanks…" I stuttered, trying not to sound like I had some mental or speech disorder. He just smiled crookedly, handed me my papers, and nodded. "Sure, no problem." And with that, he spun on his heel and left.

-Lunch-

"I don't know. He didn't seem mean about it, he seemed genuinely nice." I tried to explain to my friend, Vic, who was shoveling potato chips in his mouth as fast as humanly possible. "I dunno, man. I don't know a whole lot about this kind of thing. Now go get some lunch, you need to eat today." I groaned and got up from the table. I don't eat a ton, because I'm trying to watch my weight still. Everyone says that I'm really skinny, but I disagree. Vic told me it was extremely unhealthy to eat as much as I do and could get me hospitalized, so he helped me "get better," one lunch at a time. I grabbed a tray and immediately got a Pepsi. I also got soup, a pack of apple slices, (Yes, they clash badly. I found out later.) and walked up to the cashier. Once I paid, I began to head back to my seat but was interrupted by someone walking past me and bumping into my shoulder, causing my Pepsi to fall off of my tray. The person who bumped into me caught it before it hit the ground and handed it to me. It was, of course, who I expected. What the hell, Frank, why are you so perfect? Wait, did I actually think that? Shut up. "Thank y-you, sorry for bumping into you." I mumbled and walked away quickly. When I sat down, Vic was looking at me weird. "What? Why are you acting weird?" I said with a slight smile. "First of all, your face is super red. Second of all, Frank just helped you." He turned and looked across the room for a second. "And right now he's kinda staring at you like you're a slice of cake." I looked as well, and Vic was right. Frank's gaze met mine once again, and I felt my face heat up, so I looked down at my lunch tray and began to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

As I began my walk home, I put in my earbuds and blasted Green Day, ignoring the fact that I was probably going to have mild hearing damage.

 _Here comes the rain again_  
 _Falling from the stars_  
 _Drenched in my pain again_  
 _Becoming who we are_

 _As my memory rests_  
 _But never forgets what I lost_  
 _Wake me up when September ends_

I paid attention to the lyrics and hummed along. As usual, I felt myself hit the concrete, only this time, my phone went flying out of my hand. I watched it skid across pavement and picked myself up, shooting a glare at Kellin. Of course, Frank picked up my phone and glanced at the screen before handing it to me. "You've got a good taste in music. I love Green Day." He said, also glaring at Kellin. "Oh, th-thanks. I do too." I muttered and began to continue my way home to avoid embarrassing myself even more. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard Kellin yell, so I sped up a bit. "He's going home, that's where. What's your problem?" I heard Frank counter, so I put my earbuds back in and basically ran home.

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.

I stared blankly at my ceiling. There's no way I'm gay. I'm like 75% sure that I'm straight. Then again, I had never even thought about having a girlfriend, I never felt anything for a girl before. But this one guy makes me blush even by thinking about him. He's probably straight, anyway. I got up and walked into the hallway. I reached Mikey's door and knocked, and he opened the door within seconds. "Hey, Gerard. Er… You know that it's like 2 am, right?" He said tiredly. I nodded, and Mikey opened the door wider, beckoning me to come in. "What's bothering you at this time?" I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could answer, I just started crying. I've had enough. There's so much going on that I can't even put it into words. "Gerard, please tell me! You know I never know what to do." I took a few deep breaths and sat down on his bed, and he sat next to me. "I… I think I have a crush on someone but I can't tell and I don't think people would approve and you'll probably hate me and-" I couldn't stop rambling, so Mikey cut me off. "Who is it? You can tell me anything, I promise I won't hate you." I just shook my head. He's lying. "It… No, you won't like me anymore." I tried, but looked away.  
"Gerard. Who is he?" My eyes widened and I turned to Mikey, who seemed satisfied with himself. "How did you know…?" I asked, still thoroughly confused. "I've seen the way you've looked at certain guys. Now come on, who is he?" He asked, getting excited. I suddenly felt far more comfortable, so I wiped the tears off of my face and took a shaky breath. "You know that guy Frank in school?" I whispered. "Yeah, basically the school rebel?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He's been really nice to me lately, for some reason." I said, leaving out the looks he's been giving me. "Wait, but doesn't he hang out with Kellin and the other guys?" I just nodded again. "But when they cause crap, he helps me out of it. It's weird." I tried to explain, and involuntarily yawned. "I guess I'll go back to bed. Thanks." I muttered and left, entered my room, and fell asleep on my bed in seconds.

My dreams were, of course, filled with Frank. He normally left out the blue school jacket that we wore, unlike everyone else, which left him in a white dress shirt and a red tie. Dang, boy, you're gonna give me a heat stroke one day. One of my dreams stuck out in particular. Just him tugging my tie, pulling me closer... and closer... and our lips collide...

-

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, trying not to notice Frank staring at me, noticing every one of my details. I couldn't get my dream out of my head. I ignored Mrs. Ballato's droning about math and crap and thought about why he looked at me so much. In my opinion, I'm not exactly a pretty sight, so that must not be the reason. Someone tapped on my shoulder and handed me a piece of paper. "It's from Frank." she whispered, and I soon realized that I used to know her, but I couldn't remember her name. "Thanks…" I whispered back, trying not to get caught. I opened the slip of paper, and what it said shocked me.

 _Hey, Gerard. Sorry my "friends" are jerks. I've been seriously trying to get them to lay off of you, but they said they won't and that they "couldn't tell me why." I dunno. You seem pretty cool, actually, I'd love to hang out or something. No homo. Text me. xoFrnk_

At the bottom of the paper, it had Frank's number and a smiley face. I smiled to myself and felt his eyes on me once again. I folded up the paper neatly and placed it in the small space between my phone case and my phone, just so I would remember to text him. I was finally getting somewhere.


End file.
